createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitmark
General Vitmark is a country created by u/LeStump for Solos. It is divided into 3 geographical regions. Vitmark (the mark) is a land of great beauty and great peril. The land is home to mighty (albeit small) forests, snowy plains and tundras, pleasant lakes, majestic rivers and rocky shores. Major population centers are on the rivers and lakes and the coastline. Litemark: is the island due west of Vitmark's mainland in an inlet sea . The geography is very similar but the weather and water conditions are more pleasant given it's shelter from the sea. People Vitmark is a land of humans and Gwerin. The humans have light skin and long hair and are typical very tall and fit. The Gwerin (dwarves) are fair creatures with big, black eyes and pale skin that burns in the sun. Hence they stay either underground or only come out at night or cloudy days (most days) fill it out if it is your nation. Settlements There are several cities, towns, and villages throughout the Mark. The central area of any city is the port, and the town springs up around it. Once reaching a certain size, the earth ramparts of small villages are replaced with stone and a castle is eventually constructed. Seeking better prospects, a settlement may also be found across the sea. These towns are small and are not considered actual territory, but are often traded at. One day perhaps they will grow into prosperous cities. There are also a few Gwerin city states within the country. These are closely allied with the Mark and are considered de facto territory of the Kingdom. Government The Mark is governed by a loose conglomeration of Jarls and Barons that rule over individual provinces/cities. All of these noble men are loyal to the King. Culture A deep mariner culture. Almost everyone knows how to at least crew a boat, it is the main mode of transportation from boating through the river Lope or sailing across sea to seek fame and fortune. There are 5 social classes: peasants, warriors, merchants, clergy, and lords. It is not uncommon to move between these classes. Most peasants own a sword or an axe and may become warriors if they want to take up arms. Years of hard work may pay off, and a peasant might acquire their own ship and become a merchant, or they might do extremely well and become a lord through some means. Many people retire to a quite life of a monk. Out of these classes, the only ones that are considered 'free' are those that own their own ship, merchants and lords. In the Mark, everyone is either on their way up, or somebody is plotting their fall. All this fluidity between the classes does not make for the most stable government. Most serious issues are dealt with between local Barons and Jarls with the King only displaying authority in his capital, or when summoning people to war. Because of this, relations between various provinces can be turbulent. The King has been trying to reign in the nobility with varying degrees of success. The men of the Mark yearn for the call of the sea, and welcome exploration and those beyond their own shores. Depending on the contact, they will either be looking for a good trading partner, a place to settle, or a place to pillage... Men of the Mark place a high emphasis on personal honor attained through battle. A strong military record is expected of every noble. Should a man be faced with death, he will sell his life dearly. Women are often seen as less capable as men culturally, but there is no legal barrier to keep them from doing anything a man couldn't do. There have even been ruling Queens in Vitmark in days long past. Military Vitmark only has a formal military it times of war. Usually any hostile action is the work of some lord or warrior that wants to go pillaging. The equipment of a warrior depends on their wealth. The weapons of a warrior (sword and axe etc.) are made of high quality steel. But they often forsake heavy armor for fur to stay warm, preferring to take only a shield for defense. Because of this, the military focuses on quick in and out pillaging and naval raids and is virtually unmatched at sea. Getting bogged down in a siege is also not common, preferring to assault a position if it cannot be starved out. Military technology and tactics are aggressive, where offensive technology has vastly outpaced defense technology. Cavalry is used, but it is uncommon as many people don't own horses. Faith It is said there is one God, Havardr, the traveler god. He crosses the realm of the living and dead, and the vast distances of the world with grace. He protects travelers on the road and sea, and shepherds souls to the land of the dead. Luck is also an area of his responsibility. He is non violent, and achieves all his mythic deeds peacefully. His appearance is that of a sailor, clad in fur with a short beard and his magic wand. For warriors, it is difficult to reconcile their violent lifestyle with Havardr's example. Path of Havardr Worship of the Traveler God is very casual. Given his nature, he has no temples. Only sacred stones scattered throughout the Mark dot the Path of Havardr. A pious man will complete the Path at least once in his life. He need not fear, for Havardr protects all the penitent wanderers. There are other stones dotted throughout the land. They typically stand about the height of a man, and they recount the mythic deeds of Havardr. He is known as Havardr Raskvises, the swift appearer. He fills the minds of the blessed with visions and grants powerful enchantments of fortune upon the worthy. The stones are a place of sacred sanctuary, it is forbidden to kill anything within 100 feet of a stone. In death, souls wander to a stone, and wait for Havardr to come collect them and show them the way to the eternal land.